Vocaloids at the Beach!
by RandomRyu
Summary: The Vocaloids are bored and hot at home, so they decide to go to the beach! Awkward situtations, crazy driving, it'll be fun...


It was a slow day at the vocaloid house. It was the middle of one of the most hottest summers in years.

"It's so hot! Why!" Rin shrieked, fanning herself with a fan she made from paper.

"Why are you asking me?" Meiko yelled at Rin. "I'm not mother nature!"

"Apparently!" Rin threw her hands up in the air in a 'duh' motion.

"We could go get some ice cream at the shop downtown. It has good air conditioning." Kaito suggested.

"Sounds tempting, but no." Rin said, staring at Kaito with 'what the hell are you thinking' eyes.

"Oh, ok…" Kaito said, hurt.

"We could go to the beach." Neru said, still texting on her phone.

"Now that's a good idea." Meiko said, pointing at Neru.

"Fine, we'll go to the beach." Rin got up from the floor. "Everyone pack things you bring to the beach, we are going to the beach!"

Nobody questioned Rin. They all ran to their rooms and started putting things in their bags right away. They were ready in record time.

All of the vocaloids showed up in the living room three minutes later, all in bathing suits and bags packed.

"Good time." Rin said, looking amused. "Now get in the car."

"Yes, Sir!" Everybody said in unison.

As always, they were packed like sardines in the car, shoulder to shoulder. Of coarse Len was in between Gakupo and Kaito.

Rin hopped in the drivers seat and started up the car.

"We'll be there in forty minutes." Rin alerted the rest. "I'll put on the air conditioner."

Rin put the air conditioner on full blast and on the coldest setting. Everyone in the backseat sighed, happy to feel the coldness on them.

"Off we go." Rin said, driving off like a maniac.

On the way down to the beach, everybody in the back seat was squished together. It was awkward. The people on the sides probably got bruises on their arms from Rin's crazy driving.

"We're here!" Rin said, snapping Len up from sleep.

"No!" Len screamed, right into Kaito's ear.

Kaito put his hand over Len's mouth. "Chill, it was just a dream."

"Oh…." Len sighed.

Everybody got out of the car, and grabbed their bags from the trunk.

"Let's go find a place on the beach." Rin said, slinging a towel over her shoulder.

All of the vocaloids ran onto the beach and picked a place near the water to settle down.

"This is a good place." Miku said. "I call I lay next to Luka!"

"Yay!" Luka high-fived Miku.

"I'll sit with Len." Kaito said.

"Cool." Len shrugged.

Gakupo looked at Neru. "I'm going to sit by Len and Kaito, okay?" He said.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Neru said, not looking away from her phone.

"I guess I'm sitting near Meiko." Rin said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Fine." Meiko said. "Just don't throw sand on me."

"I won't promise anything." Rin said quietly. Meiko growled.

Neru sat with Meiko and Rin since they would probably rip each other to shreds if they sat together alone.

"Hey." Neru said, putting her phone in her bag. She finally put her phone away. "Did we bring food?" She asked.

Meiko and Rin looked at each other. "Did we bring food?" Meiko asked Rin.

"I think I left it in the car." Rin put her hand on her head. "Why don't you be a dear and go get it." Rin emphasized the word 'dear'.

"Fine, I'll go get it." Meiko said, getting up from her towel. She slipped on her sandals and just to piss off Rin, walked slowly to the car.

Rin's eyebrow twitched and looked away from Meiko, focusing on Neru.

"So, Neru." Rin said, scratching the back of her head. "What's up?"

Neru placed her hands on her lap. "I made some sandwiches for all of us. They're in the cooler that Meiko is going to get."

"Thank you, Neru! Your so nice!" Rin thanked Neru and hugged her.

Neru wasn't used to the contact and blushed. "No problem, Rin."

After what seemed like an eternity, Meiko was back with the food.

"What the hell took you so long to get the food, Meiko?" Rin threw her hands up in the air.

"There was so much crap in the trunk." Meiko said, looking a little mad.

"Well, sorry!" Rin threw her hands up in the air again.

"Let's just eat." Meiko said, putting the food down and sitting. "Neru, can you go get the others?"

"Sure." Neru said, getting up from her towel to go get the others to eat.

"What did we pack?" Rin asked as Meiko opened the cooler.

"Well, there is some sandwiches, some canned sodas, and snacks." Meiko said, rummaging through the cooler.

"Sounds good." Rin said. "Hand me a sandwich." She held out her hand expecting a sandwich.

"Here." Meiko handed Rin one of the worst looking sandwiches in the cooler.

Rin looked at the sandwich closely. "Eh." She sighed, a bit irritated.

"Yum, food!" Len said as the rest of the group showed up.

"Take what you want." Neru said, opening the cooler more. She took a ham sandwich and a grape soda for herself.

Everyone grabbed a sandwich and a soda. Miku had a bright idea to shake the soda before she opened it, and it exploded all over the place.

"Miku!" Luka screamed. Miku got the soda all over Luka.

"I'm going to the showers." Luka said, getting up from the sand and walking away.

"I'm going with you!" Miku said, running after her.

"Well." Rin said. "Nobody else do that. Or else." Everyone nodded. If you didn't obey Rin, there was consequences.

Everyone ate quietly, Miku and Luka still at the showers. After a while, everyone finished eating, and Luka and Miku finally returned.

"Oh, you're finally back." Rin said, cleaning up the garbage from lunch.

"Yep!" Miku said, waving her hand in the air randomly. "Luka's all clean now!"

"The showers suck here, but I'm clean and that's what counts." Luka shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going in the water." Rin said, getting up and brushing some sand off of her body.

"I'll go with you!" Miku and Luka said in unison.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Miku shouted, sprinting full speed towards the ocean.

Rin, not caring of the childish game, walked to the water.

Everyone crashed into the water, Neru ended up last. Miku, being the weirdo she is, swam around like a shark tugging at everyone's bathing suits.

Miku grabbed Luka's bathing suit bottom and tugged. "What is that!" Luka screamed, pulling up her bathing suit bottom.

"It was me!" Miku sprang up from the water, her hair soaked.

"Oh." Luka laughed.

Everyone was having fun playing in the water. Len thought he could swim, and went further into the ocean. The tides pulled him into the strong waves.

"Ahhhh! Help!" Len screamed.

"Ugh, I'll get him." Rin said, swimming quickly towards Len. She got him on her back, and carried him to shore. He didn't drown or anything, he wasn't even unconscious.

"Thank you for saving me, sister!" Len thanked her.

"Don't do that again! That was so stupid! You know you can't swim!" Rin ranted at Len, making him a little nervous.

The twins returned after two minutes, Len crossing his arms and head down.

"She yell at you?" Kaito asked. Len nodded.

"It's ok, though. I'm used to it, anyway." Len said, trying to shake off his fear for his sister.

Meiko walked over to Kaito and Len, and leaned on Kaito's shoulder.

"What's up, Kaito?" She asked him casually.

"Playing in the water, as you can see. Are you okay?" Kaito questioned her, feeling uneasy.

"I'm fine." Mieko said, then kissed Kaito on the cheek. "Don't worry about me." She then walked away.

"What the-" Kaito couldn't question her. Len looked at Kaito weirdly, then acted like nothing ever happened.

"Let's go play with the others." Len said, walking towards Miku and the others.

All of the vocaloids played in the water till they got tired, then went to go pack up their stuff to put in the car.

"Everyone ready to go?" Rin yelled to the rest of the group.

"Yep!" Miku answered for everybody.

"Then get in the car!" Rin said loudly. Everyone complied to her request, and packed like sardines in the car. "It'll be the same time back." She alerted them.

The ride back was just like the ride there. Rin driving crazily and awkward situations.

"We're home!" Rin screamed. Her voice rang through the car, which made the other vocaloids wince.

Everyone got out of the small car and sucked in big breaths of air. They all went inside the house and got changed and comfortable.

"That was surprisingly fun." Rin said, smiling. "Except for the part of me yelling at Len for going to far into the ocean." Len blushed, embarrassed.

"We should go again sometime!" Miku said, literally dancing around.

"Yeah!" Luka said, joining Miku.

"Sure, maybe next summer." Rin said, laughing.


End file.
